Blog użytkownika:Gwiazdka Angel/OC
Nie chciałam tak tego robić, ale cóż. ---- Reena - (właśc. Katarina) córka wodza z wyspy Rodoh. Jej pełne imię zostało zapożyczone od jednej z postaci z gry "League of Legends", zaś zdrobnienie jest pewnym przekształceniem imienia "Reyna" z uniwersum "Olimpijscy Herosi" Ricka Riordana. Stworzona na potrzeby opowiadań z Kimiko. Partnerka Mieczyka. Wygląd Jest wysoka i silna, masę mięśniową zastępuje gibkością i zwinnością. Ma szczupłe, wygimnastykowane ciało, choć nie brak jej kobiecych kształtów, w tym szerokich bioder i dużych piersi, które uatrakcyjniają wygląd, ale i przysparzają problemów. Jej twarz jest pociągła, o wysokich kościach policzkowych i spiczastym podbródku. Długie i ciemne rzęsy okalają duże oczy w kształcie migdałów, chłodne i szare jak stal. Gęste, czarne włosy ścina do połowy szyi, a na czoło opada jej grzywka, choć kiedyś nosiła długi warkocz upinany na czubku głowy. Najchętniej ubiera się w lekki, przylegający do ciała strój, prosty i skromny, ale praktyczny i nie krępujący ruchów, choć na specjalne okazje potrafi włożyć wyzywającą i kobiecą kreację. Charakter Ideał piękna o idealnym charakterze. Takie stwarza pozory. Zachowuje się jak grzeczna panienka, cicha i posłuszna, choć trochę dzika. W rzeczywistości jednak jest śmiertelnie niebezpieczna. Nie waha się atakować nawet znacznie większych i groźniejszych przeciwników. Wykorzystuje wszystkie atuty, byle tylko wygrać, często jednak nie potrafi odpuścić i uznać porażki. Zwleka również z walką najdłużej, jak to możliwe, co daje jej rozeznanie w sytuacji, ale przeciwnik w tym czasie może się odpowiednio przygotować i wezwać wsparcie. Cechują ją chłód i dystans, ale jednocześnie potrzeba posiadania przyjaciół, z powodu nadopiekuńczości ojca przez długi czas była samotna, z czym stara się walczyć. W dobrym towarzystwie staje się otwarta i wyluzowana, lubi żartować. Bardzo łatwo zapomnieć przy niej, że potrafi być zabójcza, bo nie wykorzystuje swoich umiejętności bez potrzeby. Wie, że z wielką mocą wiąże się wielka odpowiedzialność i stara się być w tym względzie rozsądna i ostrożna. Jest bardzo samodzielna, choć bywa lekkomyślna i zdarza się jej popełniać nawet podstawowe błędy, zwłaszcza, gdy jest zmęczona. Bywa także zaborcza, choć bardzo się stara, często nie potrafi powiedzieć Mieczykowi o swoich obawach, co staje się powodem kłótni między nimi. Zdolności *'Walka' - jest wojowniczką, choć preferuje styl skrytobójczy. Niehonorowa walka, sztuczki, zwody i podstępy to jej specjalność. Jej mocną stroną jest umiejętność zaskoczenia przeciwnika, zaś słabością bywa duma i nadmierna ostrożność. Walka z kilkoma przeciwnikami naraz bywa dla niej problemem. *'Gotowanie' - to prawdziwa miłośniczka kuchni. Od zawsze to lubiła, a po śmierci matki stopniowo przejmowała obowiązek gotowania dla rodziny, więc opanowała tę sztukę niemal do perfekcji. *'Gimnastyka' - trenuje od najmłodszych lat, więc jej ciało zachowało dziecięcą gibkość. Często wykorzystuje triki gimnastyczne w walce, by zdezorientować przeciwnika. *'Dowodzenie' - jako córka wodza ma cechy przywódcze. Czasem wydaje się być bardziej rozsądną kandydatką na dziedziczkę niż jej starszy brat. Rozumie odpowiedzialność władzy i wszelkie trudności związane z pełnieniem funkcji wodza. Historia Urodziła się jako młodsze dziecko wodza i od razu zdobyła serce ojca, który zawsze pragnął córki. Przez całe życie strzegł jej jak najcenniejszego skarbu, a po śmierci matki, gdy miała pięć lat, przysłowiowo zamknął ją w złotej klatce. Od najmłodszych lat uczona była odpowiedzialności i powagi roli wodza, w razie gdyby kiedyś musiała zastąpić brata, lub też by była dobrą partią jako żona dla przyszłego wodza. Choć otaczano ją nadmierną opieką, była również szkolona do walki, co było powodem nieustannych kłótni z ojcem, uważającym takie rzeczy za zbyt niebezpieczne. Jej życie było nieustanną pracą, jednak lubiła to. Dzieliła czas między treningi a zajmowanie się domem, przez co musiała prowadzić bardzo zorganizowany tryb życia. Wszystko zmieniło się, kiedy poznała Mieczyka, zakochała się i odkryła, że może przeciwstawić się ojcu. Zrozumiała, że aby być w pełni szczęśliwą, musi podążać za głosem serca, nie może wiecznie podporządkowywać się ojcu. Długie, nocne rozmowy z chłopakiem otworzyły jej oczy na wiele spraw. Po jego wyjeździe stała się nerwowa, milcząca i przygnębiona, bardzo tęskniła, choć nie była tego świadoma. Dlatego za namową brata postanowiła przybyć na Berk, a następnie tam pozostać, u boku chłopaka, którego pokochała. Relacje Horest Reena kocha ojca i ma z nim dobry kontakt, choć jest wobec niej niezwykle nadopiekuńczy. Po śmierci żony została "jedyną kobietą w jego życiu", jak lubi mawiać, choć jednocześnie jest też "jedynym godnym następcą". Są do siebie bardzo podobni i choć Horest często mówi córce, że jest piękna jak jej matka, to tak naprawdę wie, że niewiele w niej jest z jego żony, znacznie więcej z niego. Dlatego chętniej widziałby ją na swoim miejscu zamiast syna. Wie jednak, że to nie jest możliwe, zatem po prostu szuka córce dobrego męża. Chce, żeby była szczęśliwa, ale pragnie też ją chronić, dlatego czasem zachowuje się irracjonalnie. Uważa, że wie lepiej co jest dla niej dobre i często narzuca jej swoją wolę. Bran Na ogół tworzą zgodne rodzeństwo, choć oczywiście zdarzają się kłótnie. Bran uwielbia wkurzać siostrę, ale gdy coś jej grozi, staje się bardzo opiekuńczy. Po śmierci matki często musiał zajmować się małą, zwłaszcza kiedy ojciec był zajęty i tak mu już zostało. Popłynął z Reeną, żeby jej pilnować i chronić, a tak naprawdę tylko pomaga w wypełnieniu jej planu. Wie, że młoda nie zamierza wracać i choć ani trochę mu się to nie podoba, ma świadomość, że tak będzie lepiej. Dlatego przekonał ojca, żeby pozwolił jej płynąć, a następnie postanowił narazić się mu, kiedy wróci bez niej. Jest skłonny do poświęceń, choć niechętnie się do tego przyznaje. Zrobiłby wszystko, żeby jego mała siostrzyczka była szczęśliwa. Mieczyk Ich historia przypomina bajkę o Pięknej i Bestii. Niemal każdy zadaje sobie pytanie "co ona w nim widzi?" i mało kto doczeka się odpowiedzi. Nie mają wspólnych cech, zainteresowań, umiejętności, a mimo to dogadują się jak mało kto. Reena jest dla niego ideałem, z kolei dla niej liczy się przede wszystkim to, że ją szanuje i zależy mu na niej, a nie na jej pozycji społecznej. Choć czasem zdarzają się zgrzyty, wszystko się wyjaśnia, jeśli Mieczyk jest dość nieustępliwy, a Reena zignoruje urażoną dumę. To ona dominuje w związku, ale on nie ma nic przeciwko temu. Szpadka Dziewczyny dość szybko się zaprzyjaźniają, z uwagi na fakt, że obie są dla Mieczyka najważniejsze. Nie ma między nimi zazdrości i rywalizacji, stają się dla siebie siostrami, których nigdy nie miały. Ponieważ Astrid i Heather bardzo się przyjaźnią, Szpadka została sama, dlatego ucieszyła się, gdy Reena pojawiła się na Berk, bo też wreszcie zyskała najlepszą przyjaciółkę. Reszta ekipy Reena z każdym stara się żyć w zgodzie i przyjaźni, podobnie jak reszta jeźdźców. Dlatego ich relacje są przyjacielskie, choć początkowo zdystansowane. Dopóki się dobrze nie poznali, bywało trochę sztywno i niezręcznie, ale dziewczyna szybko dała się poznać jako dobra towarzyszka zabaw, zwłaszcza po kilku procentowych trunkach. Ciekawostki *Preferuje małe smoki, najchętniej skupia swoją uwagę na Straszliwcach, Zaduśnych Zdechach czy Nocnych Koszmarach, a także na pisklętach. Nie jest zainteresowana lataniem, choć chętnie podziwia akrobacje przyjaciół. *Dziewczyny zazdroszczą jej dużych piersi, choć ona ich nienawidzi i uważa je za problem. *Żartuje, że życie z ojcem i bratem uodporniło ją na obrzydliwe męskie zachowania. *Astrid uczy się od niej gotować. *Wystąpiła w one-shocie Człowiek, który nie czyta, ma tylko jedno życie, choć jej imię nie padło ani razu. *Jest jedyną na tyle istotną postacią, żeby doczekać się własnej charakterystyki. *Będzie się pojawiać regularnie. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Wymyśleni bohaterowie i smoki